


SSSS Homage to Peter Max

by wavewright62



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bladderbarbies, Cattank - Freeform, Enough Colours to Make Your Eyeballs Hurt, Ensemble Cast, Fanart, Fylgja, Gen, Handsy Moose, Hootakainen, Notoro - Freeform, Peter Max, Psychedelia, Sleipnope - Freeform, cast of thousands, everything but the kitchen sink, luonto, swan of tuonela - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wavewright62/pseuds/wavewright62
Summary: The whole crew, done in the style of Peter Max, the noted psychedelic artist, best known for his work on the animated movie "Yellow Submarine."





	SSSS Homage to Peter Max

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/gifts).



> Our friends / are all aboard / Many more of them / live next door... Please enjoy this tribute to the first adventure.


End file.
